Hidden Passions
by courtjasnluvr87
Summary: Ever since Carly has been kidnapped, Courtney and Jason have had to put their life together on hold. They both share a hidden passion of wanting to start a family, but what happens when they have to face the reality of their world? Journey w some S
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think. I'm not too good at story writing, so I hope that this pleases you.

This story takes place while Carly is being held captive by Lorenzo Alcazar. After Sonny visited her the first time on Alcazar's boat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny stood in the center of the floor in his pent house talking to Jason about the arrangement that he had made to see Carly on Alcazar's boat while Courtney was playing with Michael upstairs.

"I saw her and she is fine for the time being, but I don't want to test Alcazar. I will give him what he wants. I need Carly back and so does Michael," Sonny whispered to Jason.

"I know that you want Carly back but that doesn't mean that you have to give in to Alcazar's demands. You don't need to ship his drugs through your territory." Jason replied.

Sonny was starting to get impatient with Jason, "Look, all I want is for Carly to be in my arms and for my unborn child to be safe. The only thing that's going to make that happen is for me give Alcazar what he wants. If Alcazar wants me to ship his drugs, then I guess that's what I'm going to have to do. Do you have a better idea, because if you do, I'd like to hear it. Right now this our only option, I'm going to allow the shipments to pass through my territory."

Jason was about to reply to this, but Courtney started coming down the stairs, followed closely by an excited Michael.

"Daddy, can I go to the park with Aunt Courtney? Please, please, please!" Michael begged.

Sonny looked down at his son and couldn't help but smile. Michael reminded him so much of Carly, so full of energy and determined to get what he wanted. Just one look at the smiling and eager face of his little boy and he knew that he would give in to his request. 

"Well," Sonny started. "As long as Jason goes with you two, then I don't see why not."

"Yay! Come on Aunt Courtney, Uncle Jason! Aunt Courtney, can we bring Rosie with us?" The little boy cried.

Jason and Courtney exchanged smiles and Courtney knelt down beside Michael and said, "Of course we can bring Rosie, but only if you promise to be a good boy and not to run off when we get to the park."

"I promise!" said an excited Michael.

"Okay, then run upstairs and get your sneakers on." Courtney turned to Sonny and gave him a big smile.

"Thanks for taking him out, I really appreciate it. I think that you and Michael spending time together has helped him deal with the fact that Carly isn't here." Sonny said gratefully. "It has also helped me to keep my attention on dealing with Alcazar instead of worrying about Michael all the time." 

"Oh Sonny, I'm glad that I can be of some help to you. I'm only trying to do my part until Carly comes home safely. Besides, I _am _Michael's Aunt and he's a pleasure to be with."

Sonny gave her a look of appreciation as Michael bounded down the stairs with his sneakers in one hand and his favorite toy truck in the other. "I'm ready to go!" he screamed. 

"Ok, let's go then," Courtney told Michael. "First we have to stop and get Rosie and her leash. Jason are you coming?"

Jason had to snap himself from his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm coming." He had just been observing how maternal Courtney is with Michael and he was thinking of how nice it would be if they had a child of their own.

~~~~~~~~~~Later on in the Park

Jason and Courtney had been sitting on the bench while Michael ran around in the park and played with Rosie. They were so absorbed in looking into each others eyes and in their conversation, that they didn't notice that it had been a while since they had seen Michael.

They both continued on with their conversation until a panting Rosie ran up to them and laid her head on Courtney's lap. Courtney looked down at Rosie and then looked at the park. "Jason, I don't see Michael!" Courtney scanned the park and started to panic. 

"Calm down, Courtney! He's got to be around here somewhere." Jason said in a soothing voice while he stood up to survey the area. 

Courtney nodded, grabbed Rosie's leash, and walked over to Jason's side. Then they both started to walk over to where Michael had been playing. They walked to the edge of the park where there were thick bushes and Jason pushed them aside to reveal a small clearing. He saw a patch of red through the bushes and he realized that it was Michael's hair. He strained to see who else was there, but all he could make out was a figure in an expensive-looking suit. Thinking that Michael could be in danger, Jason pulled out his gun, pushed his way through the bushes, and found himself face to face with Alcazar. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like this! _Anything in italics = character's thoughts._

~~~~~~~~~~In the park

…Thinking that Michael could be in danger, Jason pulled out his gun, pushed his way through the bushes, and found himself face to face with Alcazar. 

Jason instinctively moved in front of Michael to shield him from Alcazar. With his gun pointing at Alcazar's heart, he turned his head to the side "Courtney, take Michael and go back to the pent house."

Courtney was hesitant to leave Jason alone with Alcazar. _What if Jason gets hurt. I can't just leave him here all alone. Who knows what Alcazar might do to him._ Courtney gave Jason one last look before she grabbed Michael's hand. "Come on Michael," she said in a concerned, maternal voice.

"What about Uncle Jason?," the little boy asked.

Jason wanted to get Courtney and Michael away so he could deal with Alcazar alone. "Just go. I will be fine. Courtney, be careful going home, Alcazar might have some of his henchmen lurking around."

Courtney knew that she had to get Michael out of danger so she unwillingly obliged Jason. _I have to get Michael out of here. Sonny would never forgive me if I let something happen to him._ She grabbed Michael's hand and started leading him back through the park.

~~~~~~~~~~At the pent house.

When Courtney arrived at the pent house she told Sonny everything that had happened. After hearing all of the details, Sonny's brow furrowed with worry, "Michael, did Alcazar say anything to you?"

Michael looked up at his father, "Yeah."

"What did he say?" Sonny questioned.

"He only said that he was a friend of yours and he told me to tell you that the shipment will be made if you want him to keep up his end of the deal." Michael told him.

"Is that all he said?" When Michael nodded his head in reply Sonny gave him a hug and said, "Now Michael, I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed, Courtney will come up in a little bit to read you a story."

"Sonny, do you think that Jason is okay?" a worried Courtney asked as soon as Michael had gone upstairs.

"Don't worry about him. Jason knows how to take care of himself." Sonny assured her. 

Despite Sonny's words, Courtney couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen to Jason. _God, please let Jason be okay. _With that one prayer she went upstairs to read a bedtime story to Michael.

~~~~~~~~~~In the park (This happened simultaneously with "At the pent house" up above)

Jason looked at Alcazar with disgust. "What business do you have talking to Michael?" he asked, still pointing the gun at Alcazar's chest.

Alcazar gave Jason an evil smile, "I was just asking him to convey a message to Sonny for me."

Jason was enraged, "Don't you dare talk to Michael ever again! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot you and get this over with!"

That was the last thing that Jason remembered before one of Alcazar's henchmen came through the bushes and hit him over the head.

"Because without me Sonny would never get Carly back." said Alcazar as he stood over Jason's unconscious body. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry if it bored you, I promise my story will get better in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again I want to thank everyone who did review my story! I am new at this so every bit of feedback that I get from you helps me out a lot!

~~~~~~~~~~In the park.

…"Because without me Sonny would never get Carly back." said Alcazar as he stood over Jason's unconscious body.

Alcazar then turned to look over at two of his henchmen that had just walked through the bushes. "Make sure that Morgan will know to never pull a gun on me again!" he said with an evil note in his voice. "After you take care of him I want you to come back on my yacht. I need all the guards that I can get on Carly. She has proven to be quite the wild fire and it wouldn't be good if she ended up escaping the yacht before I'm through dealing with Sonny."

The two men just gave a silent nod with the hint of a grin as Alcazar walked away. "Now comes the fun part." said one goon to the other. 

One of the men grabbed Jason by his arms and hauled his body up so the other had a clean target. The other man gave an appreciative, yet cruel smile as he began to pummel Jason in the stomach with his two fists.

The two men took turns beating up on Jason and only left when he was covered in blood and they were sure that he would feel an incredible amount of pain when he woke up. Without looking back the two heartless goons left Jason alone and bloody in the middle of the park, in the dead of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~At Sonny's pent house.

Courtney had finished reading the bedtime story to Michael and gave him a kiss on the forehead before she went down the stairs to talk to Sonny. "He's asleep," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sonny, who had been sitting on the couch and was looking at a picture of Carly, just nodded his head in reply. _God I wish that I could see Carly again. I just want to have her home and safe in my arms where she belongs._

When Courtney saw that Sonny was looking at a picture of Carly she decided that she would go over to her and Jason's pent house across the hall, to give Sonny some time to himself. _Poor Sonny, out of all of us he is suffering the worst. I just wish that Carly was home with Sonny and Michael. They both need her so much, and there isn't much that I can do to make them feel any better. Michael needs his mother back._

As Courtney entered her and Jason's pent house, the feeling of dread that she experienced earlier returned. "Oh God, Jason, where are you?" she whispered to herself as she flung herself on the couch and began to sob. She didn't really know why she was crying, she had been really emotional of late, with Carly being gone and everyone being really tense all the time. As she drifted off to a restless sleep she began to think of ways that she could help to get Carly back.

~~~~~~~~~~In the park.

Jason had begun to regain consciousness only to have excruciating pain flood his every muscle. "Uhhhhh," he groaned as he tried to remember what had happened to him. It was pitch black around him and he just laid there as the events of earlier that evening came back to him.

After a while he seemed to remember talking to Alcazar and then someone hitting him on the head from behind. He reached his hand to the back of his head, and sure enough, there was a huge bump there. Every move he made sent waves of pain racking through his body. "I have to get up and go home." he whispered these words of encouragement to himself. " Courtney will be worried sick about me."

With what seemed like hours, Jason finally managed to pull himself into an upright position. He just sat there for a while until his head cleared and his eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. He took some time to scan his body for injuries. He thought that he had at lease two broken ribs and possibly a broken left shoulder, plus all of the uncountable cuts and bruises that littered his face and chest.

He took a deep breath and tried to stand up. The first time he ended up falling right back down, but the second time, with the help of the branches on a nearby bush, he managed to pull himself into a standing position. 

Jason started walking around to get the feeling back in his legs. _I wonder how long I was out for. _He looked at his watch. _It's been about four hours. Courtney is probably sick with worry. I told her it wouldn't take me long. _Jason winced with pain as he hit his leg on the bench that was nearby. 

It didn't take long for Jason to get over the pain in his legs and start on his way back home.

~~~~~~~~~~An hour later at Jason's pent house.

Courtney woke up with a start because she thought that she heard a noise. "Jason, is that you?" she asked, not sure if it was him or not. Fear began to creep into her until she saw Rosie coming around the end of the couch, her tail wagging happily and smacking the couch with a thudding noise. "Oh Rosie, it's just you!" she said as she reached down to pet an excited Rosie.

Rosie put her front paws on the couch, licked Courtney's hand, and ran over to the pent house door. When she reached the door she began pawing at in until she got Courtney's attention.

"What is it Rosie? Is someone out there?" a frightened Courtney asked as she rose from the sofa. She walked over to the closet that was by the door and pulled out a baseball bat. With the bat in one hand she opened the door a crack and gasped when she saw…

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey, I hoped that you liked this chapter. I'm sorry about the ending. I tried to end it with a cliffhanger. So… what did you think? Please **review**, I need to know if you guys like this or not! I'm also open to any suggestions that you might have about where this story should go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to all of the people who reviewed! It really means a lot to me that people like my story! I'd also like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I've had writer's block and computer problems to boot! I hope you enjoy this!

~~~~~~~~~~At Jason and Courtney's pent house.

With the bat in one hand she opened the door a crack and gasped when she saw Jason's unconscious, bloody body lying on the floor right outside the door. She quickly threw the bat down and ran to his side. The sight of him just lying there scared her. It was like her worst nightmare coming true. 

Once she was sitting down beside Jason's body, she checked for a pulse. _Oh God, please let him be alive._ She felt a faint beat of his heart and she was filled with momentary happiness. She knew that he needed a doctor and she had to act quick.

"It'll be okay, just stay here while I go and get help." she whispered to his motionless body although she knew that he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

She ran over to Sonny's pent house and barged through the door. "Sonny, come quick! It's Jason!" That's all that she had to say before Sonny quickly tucked Carly's picture in the inside pocket of his blazer and followed Courtney over to Jason's body.

When they reached Jason's body they found that he had regained consciousness but still lay motionless on the ground.

"Sonny, he needs to go to the hospital!" a worried Courtney said.

"I'll go call an ambulance, you just stay here with him." Sonny told Courtney as he walked back into his pent house to make the call.

"I'll be fine." Jason choked out but then winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Jason, don't be stupid! We're taking you to the hospital!" Courtney said through the tears that had started to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks. It hurt her to see Jason in so much pain. "Just sit still, don't try to move. The ambulance should be here shortly."

~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital a while later.

Courtney sat in the hospital room while Jason was sleeping. She was exhausted from all of the worrying that she had done, but she knew that she couldn't leave Jason alone. He hated hospitals. He had already put up quite a fight with the nurses when they tried to get him to lay down in the hospital bed. Courtney smiled as she remembered the commotion that Jason had caused when he was brought in. 

The doctors had told her earlier that Jason had been lucky, and despite his battered appearance he only suffered from three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. This news had helped to calm Courtney down. She was worried that he had suffered some permanent damage.

Courtney looked up as Sonny entered the hospital room. "Hey, Court how is he?" he asked as soon as he had sat down.

"Oh, the doctor's said he's fine, he only suffered from three broken ribs and a dislocated left shoulder."

With a puzzled look on his face, Sonny asked, "Then why does he look like he's been knocked out?"

Courtney giggled as answered him. "They gave him sedatives because of the fight that he had put up with the doctors that had tried to get him to lie down in the bed!"

"Sounds like Jason to me!" Sonny chuckled. "Hey, why don't you go home and get some rest. You look exhausted."

"But-"Courtney started to protest when Sonny cut her off.

"No buts. I'm not taking no for an answer. You look like hell, now go home and get some rest. Don't worry I'll stay here until Jason wakes up."

Courtney nodded, "Thanks, Sonny. I really need some sleep, just please don't leave him alone. You know that he hates hospitals." She decided that she would check on Michael before she tried to go home and sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~At Sonny's pent house a while later.

Courtney walked into Sonny's pent house and saw Leticia coming down the stairs. "How is Michael?" she asked the woman.

"Oh he's fine. He woke up a while ago and was asking where Sonny is, but I took him back upstairs to bed." Leticia replied.

"Oh, well I'm going to go check on him." Courtney said as she made her way upstairs and to Michael's room. As she walked up to Michael's bed she noticed that Michael was mumbling in his sleep. 

"Mommy, mommy, where are you? Come home mommy? Why did you go? I love you mommy, please come home." Michael whined in his sleep.

Courtney's heart filled with pain as she saw how upset Carly's absence had made Michael. She fixed Michael's blankets, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and went across the hall to her pent house.

Courtney walked into her and Jason's pent house and immediately became dizzy. She steadied herself on Jason's desk and once she was stable, she ran into the bathroom and got sick. _Am I coming down with something? I'll just take some Aspirin. Maybe I'll feel better._

After she took the Aspirin, she wandered over to the sofa and sat down, her hand resting on her stomach. She didn't feel sick. _It was only an upset stomach._ At least that's what she thought. 

She gently rubbed her hand over her stomach when a thought popped into her head. _What if it's not just an upset stomach? What if it's something else?_ She thought back to the time when Carly had just found out that she was pregnant. Carly had always been dizzy and had sudden bouts of sickness. _Oh my God! What if I'm pregnant?_

Courtney just dismissed the idea. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't. Things were too complicated now for her to be pregnant. It would only make things worse for Jason. He had to keep his head clear if there was any hope of getting Carly back.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think of this chapter? Should I make Courtney pregnant or not? I'm not sure if I want her to be pregnant yet…hmmm….a little help please! So **review **and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!!! You guys make me so happy! This chapter might not be too great this time. I'm trying to write a quick little thing to keep you guys interested at least until Friday. My birthday is this Wednesday and I am going on vacation. I'm leaving really early Monday (tomorrow) morning and I won't be back until Friday. I'll be in Virginia for my sweet 16th!!! Well, since I won't be able to get a hold of a computer while I'm in VA, I won't be able to update at least until Friday. Thanks to everyone who is reading this!

~~~~~~~~~~At the hospital

Courtney had just gotten off of the elevator when she saw Jason standing in the doorway of his room. "Jason!" she squeaked as she ran to him for a hug. 

"God, I missed you!" Jason crooned as he lifted her off of her feet.

Courtney smiled, "You've only been here for one night!"

"Well," Jason said stubbornly, "It feels like it has been a lot longer. Besides you know how much I hate hospitals."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad that you are coming home with me." She gave him a devilish grin. "I think you need some tender loving care and I'm just one to give it to you." she said seductively.

Jason's heart leaped when he heard the tone in her voice and at that moment he couldn't wait to get home.

~~~~~~~~~~Jason and Courtney's pent house

Jason and Courtney walked into their pent house hand in hand. Once they reached the couch Jason couldn't hold out anymore. He couldn't resist Courtney's shining lips. He reached out to touch her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss surprised Courtney because she didn't think that Jason was in any condition to 'fool around'. After the initial shock she thought _Well this is the first time in weeks that he has even tried being intimate with me._ She smiled secretly to herself. _I'm not going to ruin this for anything._

The couple's kisses became more and more passionate after each one. They both wanted to be together. They needed it. 

Jason swept his shirt over his head and tossed it aside as he began to work on the buttons of Courtney's button-down blouse. He expertly undid all of the buttons and removed the piece of clothing from her. They slowly began to sink down onto the couch with a very excited Jason on top of Courtney. 

She really wanted to be with him and she didn't want to ruin the moment, but her thoughts kept drifting back to the night before. She hadn't had the chance to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test because Jason had been released from the hospital in the early morning, and she was still worried that she might be pregnant after all.

Jason sensed that something was wrong when a once willing Courtney, stiffened beneath him. "What's wrong Courtney?"

She hesitated for a minute. "Oh, nothing," she lied. 

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night because I had an upset stomach, and I don't think that I'm completely over it." she told him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that there was a chance that she could be carrying his child. She didn't want to worry him unless it was necessary.

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't do this then. We can wait until you feel better." he said, a little uncertain. It felt like there was something that she wasn't telling him.

__

Maybe I should tell him. He would want to know if there was a chance that I could be pregnant. She looked at Jason's worried face and made up her mind. _I have to tell him._

"Jason," she started, "There's something that I have to tell you." That's as far as she got before she was interrupted by the ringing of Jason's cell phone.

"Hold on a sec, I have to get this." he said apologetically. 

__

Why does his phone always have to ring at the most inopportune time? I hate that stupid thing. The next thing I know, he'll be telling me that he has to go and I'll be stuck here all by myself.

Jason had finished with his phone call and looked up at Courtney. "I'm sorry…" 

"You have to go," she finished for him. _How did I know it?_

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll see you later." he said as he put on his shirt and kissed her on the cheek .

After Jason shut the pent house door Courtney was left sitting on the couch, in a state of undress. _Oh well. At least I'll have a chance to go buy a pregnancy test and clear up my doubts about being pregnant. Then maybe I won't have to tell Jason anything._ Or at least she hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hey, sorry that this is so short. Like I said, it's 11:30 and I'm leaving for Virginia early in the morning. I wanted to finish this chapter before I left seeing as I won't be able to update until Friday. What do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First I want to apologize for the delay in getting this posted. With my vacation and starting school, I haven't had the time to work on my fic. I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews that I got! I'd also like to personally thank Morgan3 for the birthday wishes! It meant a lot to me!

~~~~~~~~~~Morgan pent house

…After Jason shut the pent house door Courtney was left sitting on the couch, in a state of undress. _Oh well. At least I'll have a chance to go buy a pregnancy test and clear up my doubts about being pregnant. Then maybe I won't have to tell Jason anything._ Or at least she hoped.

Courtney picked up her blouse from the floor and began to button it up again. Once she was fully clad, she grabbed her purse and left the pent house, determined to get a pregnancy test. 

~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos pent house

After Sonny had called Jason he sat down on his black leather couch and waited. A few seconds later Jason came through the door.

"What is it that you wanted?" Jason asked, a little peeved that Sonny had ruined a perfect moment between him and Courtney.

"It's time to go get Carly back." Sonny stated with a grin.

"Now? I thought that we were going to wait until Alcazar took her to his compound."

"We were, but there has been a change of plans. Remember when I negotiated a visit with Carly on the yacht?" When Jason nodded Sonny continued. "Well, I planted a tracking device so that we could keep tabs on where the yacht was heading, so if Alcazar decided not to take her to his compound and took her some where else, we would know."

"Okay, so has Alcazar taken her somewhere else then?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, but we're not going to give him a chance to. I've been checking the coordinates of the yacht for the past few weeks and mapping out the route that he's been taking, and I've noticed that there is a pattern. He sails for three days and then he stops the yacht for two."

Jason's face lit up at this, "Has the yacht stopped yet?"

"Yeah, it stopped sailing this morning and If I'm right about the pattern, it should stay there at least until tomorrow. That should give us enough time to get Carly and get out before Alcazar even knows." Sonny smiled at the thought of getting Carly back and making Alcazar feel like a fool at the same time.

Jason was nodding his head. "This could work, all we need is a diversion for Alcazar. We need to have him off of the yacht and occupied when we make our move. Do you think that you can convince Faith to make another deal with Alcazar tonight?"

"Yeah, that should be easy. As long as we still have Ric locked up in the safe house, Faith is like putty in our hands. She would do anything to guarantee Ric's safety, God only knows why." Sonny said with disgust in his voice at the thought of his half-brother.

"As long as we can get Carly back, I won't hurt Ric, but I'm not making any long term promises. Once Carly's back I don't guarantee anything." Jason said and Sonny knew that he meant every word of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~local drug store

Courtney walked into the drug store in a rush. She wanted to get a pregnancy test and leave as soon as possible.

Much to Courtney's dismay, as soon as she walked in through the doors of the store, she ran into her ex-husband, AJ. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him and was just going to pretend that she didn't see him and walk right past him. 

She thought that she had made it past him undetected until he turned around and said, "Hey, Courtney."

"Oh, hey, AJ." Courtney said with forced enthusiasm. "I didn't see you standing there." Just the thought of AJ made Courtney sick to her stomach and she tried to think of a way to ditch AJ without being mean to him.

"So how have you been now that you're sleeping with my brother?" AJ said with an evil smirk on his face.

That comment made Courtney's blood boil and she just wanted to get away from him. "As much as I'd love to talk to you right now, I'm in a hurry, so just leave me alone, okay?" 

With that Courtney made her way to the opposite side of the store and stayed there until she saw AJ leave. _God, I hate AJ._

Once AJ left, she walked up and down the aisles until she finally found a shelf full of pregnancy tests. Looking around her to make sure that nobody else that she knew was there, Courtney quickly grabbed an EPT test and bolted to the check-out line.

~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos pent house

Sonny and Jason sat on the sofa and were discussing some of the final details of their plan to save Carly, when Faith walked in the door.

"It's about time you got here, Faith. What took you so long?" Sonny growled.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think that you didn't care about Ric's safety anymore." Jason added.

"Hey, hey, now. I'm here aren't I?" Faith answered. "So, what is it that you want me to do this time?"

"I want you to make another deal with Alcazar for tonight, and I want him to be there in person for the delivery of his product." Sonny told her.

"Why does he need to be there in person?" Faith asked.

"That's none of your business Faith!" Sonny yelled. "All you need to do is make sure that Alcazar meets up with you on the docks tonight, and Ric will live to see another day."

"Okay, okay. You don't need to yell at me!" Faith whined as she left Sonny and Jason alone in the pent house.

Sonny just smiled at Jason, "The plan is going to work! We are going to have Carly back by tonight! Now go home and I'll call you when it's time to put the plan into action."

~~~~~~~~~~Morgan pent house

Courtney had managed to get home without running into anyone else that she knew and was glad because she wanted to take the pregnancy test before Jason came home.

She took the pregnancy test into the bathroom and was about to take it when she heard Jason's voice in the pent house.

"Courtney, are you here?" Jason yelled.

"Um, yeah, I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a sec." she called out to him.

Courtney decided that she would take the test later, so she threw it in the cabinet under the sink, flushed the toilet, and came out of the bathroom. She noticed that Jason was smiling and she couldn't help but smile too.

"I have really good news for you." Jason said as he smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Courtney asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Sonny and I are going to get Carly back tonight!" he told her.

Courtney's face lit up with joy. "Oh, Jason really? This is great! I can't wait until Carly is back home where she belongs! We can finally get married and start our life together! Oh, I am so happy!" she said as she threw herself into Jason's arms.

Jason couldn't help but smile even bigger, "I knew that you would be happy!"

Jason lifted her up and carried her over to the couch and thought that he could pick up where he left off, as he planted a soft kiss on Courtney's lips. Their kisses became more and more passionate as time passed and Jason thought that they should continue this upstairs on the bed.

Jason picked Courtney up and held her in his arms. "I say we take this upstairs," he said with a grin.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," she answered in a seductive voice.

Jason laid Courtney on the bed and proceeded in undressing her. She was laying there in nothing but her bra and underwear when they both heard an annoying little sound coming from the pocket in Jason's leather jacket. Jason told Courtney that he would be back in a second and he went to answer his cell phone.

A few minutes later Jason returned to the bedroom with an apologetic look on his face. "I know this isn't a good time to leave, but I have to go now."

"Are you going to go get Carly now?"

Jason nodded his head, "Yeah"

"Well, this can wait until Carly is back," she told him.

"I'll hold you to that," he answered with a smile.

"You better," she said as she stood up to give Jason a kiss before he left.

After Jason had left for the second time that day, Courtney went into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test that she had bought. She took the test and decided that she would go get dressed while she waited the required three minutes for the results to show up on the indicator. 

After Courtney was fully dressed she went back into the bathroom. She picked up the indicator from the sink and it said…

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Whew! Another chapter finished! This one is the longest one that I have written so far. Sorry about the ending. I have to keep you guys interested somehow! Since school has started and all, I won't be able to update my fic until the weekends, so you'll have to wait awhile for the next chapter. Anyway, please **update** and tell me what you think!!! I'm open to any suggestions for my story as well!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! 

In case there are any confusions, in my story Alcazar kept Carly locked up in one of the rooms on his yacht. I'm not sure yet if I want Alcazar to be in love with her, like on the show. You guys can review and tell me what you think about it. Now all I'm going to say, is that you all are in for quite a surprise!

~~~~~~~~~~Morgan pent house

…After Courtney was fully dressed she went back into the bathroom. She picked up the indicator from the sink and it said that she wasn't pregnant. "Oh…," was all that she could manage to say. 

Tears filled her eyes at the thought that she wasn't pregnant. "What's wrong with you," she said to herself. "You didn't want to be pregnant anyway." 

She knew that it was a lie. She so badly wanted her and Jason to start a family, and now that Carly was going to be coming home, it was finally going to be possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~Pier 51

"So, do you have the stuff?" Faith asked Alcazar, trying to sound cool and nonchalant.

"Yeah, but one thing I need to know first." Alcazar gave her a knowing look, "Why is it that you were so desperate to meet with me in person?"

__

Well, because if I didn't then Sonny and Jason would make sure that Ric was a dead man. "Because your other men are amateurs and I can't stand dealing with amateurs. I wanted to make sure that this shipment arrived without any problems and I knew that you could get things done the right way." she gave him a flirty smile hoping to distract him from asking his questions.

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's yacht

Sonny and Jason had jumped out of their jet when it was flying close to Alcazar's yacht and swam the rest of the way over to climb aboard. As they climbed up the side of the yacht, they looked around to make sure that none of Alcazar's thugs were around. When they saw that the coast was clear, they began to search the ship for the room that Carly was locked up in.

Jason began to get a weird feeling and he drew out his gun, "Sonny, something's not right. This is too easy. You stay here and I'll go check things out."

"Okay, but don't take too long. I just want to get Carly and get out of here." Sonny told him.

After Jason had left Sonny to go check out the yacht, a man appeared from around a nearby corner and had a gun aiming right at Sonny.

~~~~~~~~~~Pier 51

"Okay, well, let's just get this over with and go. I'm a busy man and I have other things to do." Alcazar said.

__

Oh no, he can't go now! I am supposed to stall him for a while. Faith started to freak out. "What's the rush. Why don't we get to know each other a little better."she said as she started to slowly cross the pier to where he was standing.

"Faith what are you…" was all that he could manage to say before Faith smothered him with a kiss.

At first Alcazar was shocked that she had kissed him, but after a few seconds had passed he found himself closing his eyes and starting to enjoy it. It had been so long since he had been with a woman and now he yearned for a woman's touch more than ever.

He was starting to let the urge take him over, when a thought sprang into his mind. _What am I doing? This is Faith that I'm kissing, the wannabe mobster slut._ With that thought, he pulled away from her. "What are you trying to do, Faith?"

"Well, I wanted to get to know you better. We both have needs that need to be fulfilled and I was fulfilling them." she answered, a little angered that he didn't fall for her seduction.

"Don't ever try that again, Faith." was all that he said before he turned away from her and walked off in the direction of Kelly's.

~~~~~~~~~~Morgan pent house

Courtney had been sulking in the pent house for a while before it occurred to her that her shift at Kelly's starts in 30 minutes. "Oh crap, I totally forgot." She berated herself for forgetting about her shift, but was glad that she would have something to take her mind off of the results of the pregnancy test.

She hurried and managed to get herself to look presentable with 15 minutes left until her shift started. Courtney grabbed her purse and ran out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's

A very out of breath Courtney reached the doors to Kelly's just in time to start her shift.

"Running a little late are we?"

Courtney looked over at the outside table, only to come face to face with Alcazar. "What are you doing here?" Courtney asked with disgust in her voice.

"I came here to have a cup of coffee. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't want you to come around here anymore! You are a sick man to keep a pregnant woman locked up on your yacht! Now I suggest that you get out of here before something bad happens to you!" Courtney screamed at him.

Alcazar was smiling. "Before something bad happens to me? I don't see your little boyfriend, Jason anywhere." he laughed.

Courtney couldn't take it anymore and she kicked him in his stomach. 

Alcazar doubled over and was struggling for breath just as two of his thugs came from behind a corner and they grabbed Courtney. Courtney struggled to get free from the two of them when she felt something hard come down on the back of her head and she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's yacht

Before Sonny had a chance to react the man pulled the trigger and Sonny had been shot in the leg. Sonny's leg gave out and he fell almost instantaneously to the floor.

In the fall down Sonny had dropped his gun and it was now out of his reach. The man walked up to Sonny and looked down with an evil smirk. Again the man raised his gun, this time aiming for Sonny's heart.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope that you guys like this chapter and aren't too mad at me for the way it ended. Okay, now all you have to do is **review**. I love to hear what you think and will accept any suggestions for my story.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to talk too much, because I know that you guys want to find out what happens to Sonny and Courtney. I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews! 

~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Kelly's

…Alcazar doubled over and was struggling for breath just as two of his thugs came from behind a corner and they grabbed Courtney. Courtney struggled to get free from the two of them when she felt something hard come down on the back of her head and she blacked out.

Alcazar finally caught his breath and looked at his two goons in disbelief. "Oh my God! Look at what you've done!" he screamed at them.

"What did we do?" they said in unison, both confused.

"You pathetic morons! That is Sonny's sister and Morgan's girlfriend! I already have Sonny's wife, but if he finds out that I have hurt his sister, he's going to blow a fuse! He's all about family, and you guys know that!" Alcazar screamed.

The smaller of the two goons looked from Courtney to Alcazar and said, "We didn't know that she was Sonny's sister, and besides, she kicked you."

"Don't you guys think that I can hold my own against a woman?" Alcazar snarled.

"Yessir," they both answered.

"Okay then, be gone! I will call you when you are needed." 

Both of the men followed Alcazar's order and walked away. 

__

What am I going to do know? Alcazar thought to himself as he looked down at Courtney's motionless body.

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's yacht

…In the fall down Sonny had dropped his gun and it was now out of his reach. The man walked up to Sonny and looked down with an evil smirk. Again the man raised his gun, this time aiming for Sonny's heart.

Fear started to creep through Sonny's body. He looked up into the face of the person who was holding the gun. The man was smiling down at him.

"Any last wishes?" the man sneered.

Sonny looked down in defeat. He thought that his life was going to be over. The thought that kept racing over and over in his mind was _Where's Jason?_

Sonny just sat on the floor of the yacht and listened as the man holding the gun chuckled. Sonny closed his eyes and then a gun shot was heard throughout the yacht.

~~~~~~~~~~Outside Kelly's

Alcazar bent down next to Courtney's motionless figure, and pulled her up in to a sitting position.

As Alcazar moved Courtney, her eyes fluttered open. All she saw was the blurry outline of a man sitting beside her. As her vision became more clear, she looked around her. 

"Where am I?" was all that she could manage to say.

Her eyes rested on Alcazar again, and she became frightened. "Who are you?"

A genuinely worried look came across Alcazar's face. "Are you okay?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

"I think so," she answered him, at ease because of the concern that she heard in his voice. 

Courtney started to climb to her feet when she realized that she had a throbbing pain coming from the back of her head. "Ouch," she said as she felt her head.

Courtney jerked her hand from her head, when she felt something warm. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood.

Alcazar noticed that there was blood on her hand and he said, "We have to get you to the hospital."

"Okay," was all that she said as he helped her to her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's yacht

Sonny opened his eyes and looked up to where the man had been standing. To his surprise, instead of seeing the man, he saw Jason. Jason was standing near Sonny with his gun out and pointing at a body that was laying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Jason asked.

A feeling of relief filled Sonny as he tried to stand up. As soon as he put pressure on his left leg, he fell right back down. 

Sonny looked up at Jason and said, "My left leg has been shot, but besides that I am fine." he paused for a moment. "Jason….. If you hadn't of come right when you did, I would be dead right now. Thanks."

Jason looked down at Sonny, "Don't mention it." With that he bent down and pulled Sonny's arm around his shoulder. Jason hoisted Sonny to his feet and began to drag Sonny around the corner and down the hall.

"Are there anymore guards?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No, I checked the entire yacht and there wasn't a trace of anyone else. I found a set of keys in a desk and I also found the room that Carly is in, but I thought that you might want to open the door yourself."

~~~~~~~~~~Carly's room

A now five month pregnant Carly was sitting down on the Queen-sized bed that was in her room. She had red, swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Carly had been thinking about the times that her and Sonny had spent together back in the pent house, in her own bed.

As she remembered Sonny's cute dimpled face, she smiled and absentmindedly rubbed her hand over her stomach. "It's okay little one." she crooned to her unborn child. "Daddy will come and get us soon, and we'll be able to go back home where we belong. We'll be away from Alcazar and all of his stupid goons."

She laid her head down on one of the pillows as tears started to stream out of her eyes yet again. "God, please have Sonny rescue me soon." she pleaded softly.

~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital

Alcazar had helped Courtney walk over to the front desk. She just stood there and listened to Alcazar tell the male doctor that was behind the desk that she had suffered a blow to the head and was bleeding. 

The doctor turned to Courtney and said, "Excuse me Miss, what's your name?"

Courtney looked at the doctor and thought about what he had asked her. "…. Ummm….. I ….don't remember." She turned towards Alcazar, "Who am I?" she asked him in a helpless tone as tears came to her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, finished! So, what do you think? If you really want to find out what happens next, you'll **REVIEW!!!** If you have any ideas for my story, I will accept those as well as your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I want to give some of the credit for this chapter to Morgan3, who helped me out quite a bit. Thanks! Now on with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's yacht

…"Are there anymore guards?" Sonny asked Jason.

"No, I checked the entire yacht and there wasn't a trace of anyone else. I found a set of keys in a desk and I also found the room that Carly is in, but I thought that you might want to open the door yourself."

Once Jason reached a wooden door with a brass knob, he set Sonny down on the floor, so he could find the right key. After trying out three keys, he finally found the right one and he heard the little click that meant that the door was unlocked.

He pulled the keys out of the door and again helped Sonny to his feet. Sonny's free hand reached out to the door knob and he twisted it slowly, anticipating seeing Carly again.

~~~~~~~~~~Inside Carly's room

…She laid her head down on one of the pillows as tears started to stream out of her eyes yet again. "God, please have Sonny rescue me soon." she pleaded softly.

Soon after she muttered her quiet prayer her head shot up upon hearing the faint sound of a key unlocking her door. Carly looked over at the door, hope filling every inch of her being. 

__

God please let this be Sonny. She screamed mentally. Keeping a close watch on the door, Carly was able to see the knob twist slowly and she sat upright in anticipation of who might be on the other side of the door.

As the door began to opened slowly, Carly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Seconds later the door swung completely open to reveal Jason and Sonny.

At first Carly was in shock. She just couldn't believe that her prayers had been answered, and that Sonny and Jason had really come to save her. Once she realized that she wasn't dreaming, she ran full speed at the two men, and practically tackled them into big hugs.

"Oh, God I missed you so much! I can't believe that you are really here! How did you find me? Does Alcazar know that you are hear? How did you get past all of the guards?" Carly was so excited about seeing them that she just kept rambling on until she noticed that Sonny was leaning heavily on Jason.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Naw, I'm fine." Sonny answered in his 'I'm invincible' tone.

Carly knew that he was just putting up a tough front, so she bent down to inspect the leg that he wasn't putting any of his weight on. "Oh my God, Sonny!" she exclaimed. "You're bleeding! Jason, do something!"

"Carly, now is not the time to go into hysterics. He got shot in the leg, but he'll be fine as soon as we get back to Port Charles, and get him to General Hospital." Jason replied, trying to calm down Carly. 

"Jason's right." Sonny added. "And plus, the stress from worrying isn't good for the baby, so try to stay calm alright. I'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital

…The doctor turned to Courtney and said, "Excuse me Miss, what's your name?"

Courtney looked at the doctor and thought about what he had asked her. "…. Ummm….. I ….don't remember." She turned towards Alcazar, "Who am I?" she asked him in a helpless tone as tears came to her eyes.

Alcazar couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He turned to the doctor and said, "This is Courtney Mathews." He then turned back to Courtney and said, "Everything is going to be okay, these doctors are going to help you."

The doctor then grabbed Courtney by the arm and said, "Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll put you in a room where you can rest until you are examined."

Alcazar felt a pang of guilt as he watched the doctor lead a confused Courtney to the elevator, after all, he was part of the reason that she couldn't remember who she was._ God I hope she's all right._ was all that he kept thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's jet

After the little reunion was over, it didn't take the trio long to decide that they wanted to get off of the yacht and back home as soon as possible. Carly had been at sea so long that she couldn't wait to set foot on dry land again.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Carly complained.

Sonny and Jason exchanged glances. "Don't get yourself all worked up! We'll be home soon enough." Sonny told her as he winced from the pain that had just shot up his leg.

Normally Carly would have enjoyed getting into a heated argument with Sonny, but she decided that she would drop it because of the look of pain that was evident in his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Courtney's room

Alcazar had been sitting in the waiting room of the hospital to hear some news about Courtney. He felt, since he was partly responsible for her condition, that he should wait around to see if she was okay or not.

As the doctor that had led Courtney to her room passed, Alcazar stopped him. "How is she doc?" he asked the doctor. 

"She has a mild concussion that should heal up in no time, but she is also suffering from a severe case of amnesia."

"How long will it take before she remembers who she is?" Alcazar asked.

"There's no way of telling. It could take weeks, and it could take months, even years for her memory to return." the doctor answered.

"Okay, thanks for the info." Alcazar said.

With that he turned to leave the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~Courtney's hospital room

Courtney had been laying on one her hospital bed curled up in a fetal position. She was absolutely terrified, like a child who was lost. She tried to remember who she was, but the harder she tried, the more her head hurt. _Why can't I remember who I am?_ she screamed mentally.

A few seconds later the doctor that had lead her to the room came in through the door. "How are you feeling?" he asked her in a calm voice.

The doctor's stupid question irritated Courtney. "I can't even remember who I am, how do you think I feel!?" she spat.

The doctor chose to ignore the response that she gave him, "We have gotten the results to the tests that we ran on you back."

~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Courtney's room

(ring, ring) Alcazar reached his hand into his pocket and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Mr. Alcazar?" came the voice on the other line.

"Yes." Alcazar answered.

After he was sure that it was Alcazar that he was talking to, the other man began to speak. "She is gone Mr. Alcazar. The woman is gone."

"What do you mean she is gone? That's impossible! Did she escape?" he yelled into the phone.

"No, Mr. Alcazar." the man answered. "She was taken by Mr. Corinthos and his hit man Morgan."

"Why didn't you stop them? I left you in charge! I thought that you could handle the job!" Alcazar yelled.

"I tried to stop them. I shot Corinthos in his leg and was about to finish him off when Morgan came up behind me and shot me in my arm and then knocked me out. When I finally came to, they were gone."

Alcazar hung up without saying another word. He decided that he would remain calm. He had another plan up his sleeve. One that would still keep Sonny under his control.

~~~~~~~~~~Port Charles airport

"Jason, drop me off at General Hospital, and then go and take Carly back to the pent house." Sonny ordered.

"NO!" Carly screamed. "I am going to go with you to the hospital and make sure that you are okay."

"Carly, you need your rest." Sonny reasoned.

"Even if I go back to the pent house I won't get any rest, because I'll be too worried about you." Carly whined. "Just let me come with you!"

Sonny gave in, "All right, but promise me that as soon as the doctor's tell you that I'm okay, you will let Jason take you back to the pent house, and you will try to get some rest." 

Carly smiled. She knew that she had won. "Okay, I promise. Now let's get you to the hospital."

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! If I get a lot of reviews, maybe I won't wait until the weekend to update my story! Any suggestions are welcome along with your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! And now for another chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital

…Alcazar hung up without saying another word. He decided that he would remain calm. He had another plan up his sleeve. One that would still keep Sonny under his control.

He walked around a bit until he came to the door that said 214. It was Courtney's hospital room. Without any hesitation, he opened the door and walked in. 

Alcazar walked in just in time to hear the doctor tell Courtney, "We have gotten the results to the tests that we ran on you back."

The doctor turned to face Alcazar, "I'm sorry sir, but she's only allowed to see family, with her current state and all."

A small smirk spread across Alcazar's face, "It's okay doctor, I'm her husband."

~~~~~~~~~~In Sonny's Limo

Sonny had started to drift off to sleep, when he felt a slap across his face. He awoke with a start. "What the hell is going on? Who hit me?" he yelled.

"Sorry Sonny, I had to do it. With the amount of blood that you have lost, sleeping is not a good thing for you right now." Jason replied with Carly laughing in the background.

"Sonny, you should have seen your face!" Carly managed to say through her fit of laughter. "If only I had a camera!"

Carly quieted down after she received an angry glare from Sonny. "Sorry," she said. "I couldn't help it, it's the hormones." 

Sonny was about to reply to what Carly had said, when Jason said, "We're here. Carly, get out of the car and go wait in the hospital. Marco and I will carry Sonny in."

Carly did as she was told, and went in the hospital. Once she had entered, she saw her mom, Bobbie. 

"Mom!" Carly yelled to get her attention. 

Bobbie rushed over to where her daughter stood, "Calm down, Carly, the excitement isn't good for the baby." Once Carly had calmed down, Bobbie questioned her. "Okay now, what's wrong?"

"It's Sonny. He's been shot in the leg, and he's lost a lot of blood." she told her mom as calmly as she could manage.

"Well, where is he?" Bobbie asked.

"He's outside in a limo. Jason is with him."

Bobbie didn't hesitate, and she ran past her daughter and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later, Bobbie came rushing back with two male doctors and a stretcher.

~~~~~~~~~~Courtney's hospital room

After the doctor had told Courtney what kind of condition she was in, Alcazar went and sat down in the chair that was beside Courtney's bed.

Courtney looked over at Alcazar and studied him intently. She was trying to remember him. After a few moments she became frustrated, "I'm sorry," Courtney sobbed. "I don't remember you. I don't remember anything." Courtney felt helpless.

Alcazar reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about it, everything will come back to you in time. And until it does, I'm going to take good care of you." he told her.

"Really?" Courtney said as a smile spread across her face.

"Of course honey," Alcazar said. "Now just lay back and try to relax, I'm going to go get one of the doctors and see if I can get you released, so I can take you home with me tonight."

~~~~~~~~~~First floor waiting room

Jason and Carly were sitting in silence, waiting for one of the doctors to come and tell them how Sonny was. Carly looked down at the floor tiles and couldn't help but wonder what was taking them so long.

As if Jason could hear her thoughts he said, "Don't worry, Sonny is going to be okay. He lost a lot of blood, and the doctors need to check to make sure that he doesn't have any other injuries."

Not too long after Jason had said those words, Bobbie came out of the elevator and walked over to where Carly and Jason were sitting. "Okay guys, you can go up and see him now." she said with a smile. "He's tired from the loss of blood, but besides that, he is fine."

As Carly and Jason started towards the elevator they heard Bobbie yell out, "He's on the second floor in room…," was all that Bobbie could manage to get out before the elevator doors closed. "215," Bobbie finished, even though she knew that they couldn't hear her.

~~~~~~~~~~Courtney's hospital room

Courtney was starting to drift off to sleep, when the door to her room opened. She opened her eyes and looked towards the door to see Alcazar coming into the room with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, you look happy." Courtney said to him.

"I am. I've done all the paper work, and signed your release form, so we can go whenever you're ready." he told her.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." Courtney smiled up at him. She didn't want to stay in her hospital room any longer than she had to.

"Alright," Alcazar said as he handed her some clothes. "I'll go get you a wheelchair while you get changed."

"Okay," she said as he turned to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~Second floor

Carly and Jason stepped out of the elevator and started looking for Sonny's room. As they came upon each door they looked in through the little window to see if Sonny was in there.

As Carly looked in through the window of room 214, she saw a blonde-haired woman looking down. Carly wondered what the woman was doing, so she looked a little harder and saw that the woman was buttoning up the last two buttons on her shirt.

As Carly was about to move on to the next room, she stopped when she saw the blonde-haired woman look up.

"Oh my God, Jason, it's Courtney!" she screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know, I know this isn't my best work, but I had a writer's block, and this is the best that I could come up with. **REVIEW**, and tell me what you think! I'll accept any story idea's too!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been busy with school and stuff. Thanks for all of the reviews and the suggestions! You guys really help a lot! One more thing and then on with the chapter. I want to personally thank Dawndrina for the help on this chapter! This one's for you!

~~~~~~~~~~Second floor of hospital

As Carly was about to move on to the next room, she stopped when she saw the blonde-haired woman look up.

"Oh my God, Jason, it's Courtney!" she screamed.

Jason just looked at her for a second before he rushed over to the door. He looked through the window and did nothing but gasp.

After the initial shock of seeing Courtney in the hospital room was over, Jason opened the door and walked into the room with Carly following close behind him.

"Courtney, are you okay?" he asked in a worried voice.

"What happened?" Carly added.

Courtney just looked at them for a couple of seconds, trying to see if she remembered who they were. "I'm sorry….," she started, "but who are you?"

"What do you mean? What happened to you?" Jason asked her getting a little angry at the thought that someone had hurt Courtney.

Tears came to Courtney's eyes as she told them both that she had amnesia and she couldn't remember anything, or anyone.

Jason was enraged. "Who the hell did this to you?" he growled. 

When Courtney saw the fury in Jason's eyes, she immediately became afraid of him.

Just then the door to Courtney's hospital room swung open. Alcazar walked in and put on a false face of concern.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Alcazar asked her.

"Lorenzo, I'm scared!" she whimpered.

Alcazar turned around to face Jason and gave him a quick smirk before he formed a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here?! I've told you before that you leave her out of our business transactions! It's bad enough that you are threatening me, you don't have to threaten my wife, too! Can't you see that she's already been through enough? You disgust me! Now get out of this room before I call security!"

Jason just looked at Alcazar in shock before realization dawned on his face. "What the hell do you mean by this Alcazar?" he yelled. Carly, seeing how Jason's yelling was making Courtney cringe in fear, grabbed Jason's arm trying to tell him to calm down. 

Jason just yanked his arm from Carly and looked over at Courtney. "Courtney come on, don't believe him. He's not your husband, you belong with me, you need to come home with me, not him." he said with anger still in his voice.

Courtney just stood by the bed and was looking back and forth between the two men. She was trying so hard to remember who they were. She looked to Jason and couldn't remember anything, but when she looked to Alcazar, she thought about how he had taken her to the hospital and had helped her out when she needed it the most. She remembered how nice he had been to her, and the concern that she had heard in his voice.

Courtney looked at Jason and said, "Get out of here and leave me alone."

Jason looked at Courtney with pain on his face, but didn't say a thing as he turned and went out of door. Carly looked at Courtney and said, "Come on Court, you have to remember us. Alcazar is a bad man and he's only trying to hurt you."

Courtney looked at Carly with hate in her eyes, "I said get out."

Once Carly had left the room, Courtney's hand went up to her head and she sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Alcazar asked in concern.

"My head hurts," she answered.

"Okay," he said, "you just lay down and I'll go get the doctor again."

"Okay," she said as he left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~Outside of Courtney's hospital room

"Jason, why did you leave her in there?" Carly nearly screamed at Jason.

"I had to. Didn't you see how scared Courtney looked. Do you really think that I want Alcazar to take her home with him? I don't have a choice right now."  


"What do you mean you don't have a choice. Just go in there and talk to Courtney again. She has to remember you, she loves you." Carly said.

"I can't, Carly. Don't you see, Alcazar's got her believing that she is his wife and that I only mean to hurt her. In time she'll remember me, but until then I can't do anything." Jason replied.

Just then the door to Courtney's room opened and Alcazar walked out. "So, Morgan," Alcazar drawled. "What do you think? Pretty good huh?"

With Alcazar's last words, Jason grabbed him and threw him against the wall with his arm pressing into Alcazar's throat. "You sick sonofabitch. What the hell did you do to her?"

Alcazar struggled to speak with Jason's arm crushing his throat, but he still managed a snide remark. "What's wrong Morgan? Upset that the love of your life has ditched you for me?" he managed to choke out, with a smile on his face.

Jason would have killed Alcazar right then and there, if it wasn't for the elevator opening to reveal Michael and Laticia. 

Once Jason saw them, he released Alcazar and whispered to him, "This isn't over. I'll come for you, and when I do, you're a dead man."

With one last smirk Alcazar went to the elevator to go and get Courtney's doctor.

Once Alcazar had left, Michael ran up to Carly screaming, "Mommy, mommy, you're back! Is daddy okay?"

"Hey Michael!" Carly beamed, now noticeably happy. "Uncle Jason and I were just on our way to see him, but we don't know his room number, so this could take a while!" she told her overly excited son.

"Oh mommy, you'll never learn!" Michael said in that cute little voice of his. "Bobby said that daddy's room number was 215."

Carly and Jason just looked at each other not believing that Sonny's room and Courtney's room were right next to each other. 

Carly looked down at Michael, "Okay, squirt, let's go. Daddy's room is right over here," she said as she walked over to room 215.

~~~~~~~~~~Courney's room

Not long after Alcazar left, he returned with Courtney's doctor.

The doctor looked at Courtney and said, "I'm afraid that before I can let you leave, I'll have to run some more tests on you to make sure that you're okay."

"Okay, just as long as I can leave when you're done." Courtney said.

~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's room

"Hey, squirt. What's up?" Sonny said as he saw Michael and the gang enter his room.

"Daddy! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Michael said.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm a Corinthos!" Sonny said with a smile on his face.

Carly had been looking at Sonny's bandaged left leg, "Sonny, what did the doctors say about your leg?" she asked.

"They said that it'll heal fine with a couple of month's rest and physical therapy. Then I'll be able to walk with the use of a cane." he told her, "Carly, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Now you better keep your promise and take Michael, and go home. All of this excitement isn't good for the baby."

"Can't I just stay here a little bit longer?" Carly whined.

Sonny gave her his 'I mean business' look and said, "No, Carly, you promised that as soon as you found out that I was okay, you would go home." He turned to Jason, "Make sure that she goes home."

Jason nodded, "Okay, but I'll be back in the morning. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, see you then." Sonny said as the gang left his room.

~~~~~~~~~~Courtney's room

The doctor came back in the room. "I have the results to the tests back."

"Okay." Courtney said as Alcazar reached for her hand and squeezed it as a sign of support.

"First of all," the doctor said, "I want to tell you that your head injury should heal with a couple of weeks of good rest, that hasn't changed. But I also want to congratulate you!" the doctor said with a smile.

"Congratulate us? What for?" Courtney asked.

The doctor was still smiling, "You two are going to be parents!"

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? **REVIEW!!!** You guys have to tell me what you think, and as always suggestions are welcome! Thanks again to Dawndrina for helping me with this chapter!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!! It really means a lot to me that you guys like my story!

~~~~~~~~~~Courtney's hospital room

"First of all," the doctor said, "I want to tell you that your head injury should heal with a couple of weeks of good rest, that hasn't changed. But I also want to congratulate you!" the doctor said with a smile.

"Congratulate us? What for?" Courtney asked.

The doctor was still smiling, "You two are going to be parents!"

Alcazar's smile got wider. _This just keeps getting better and better! Now Morgan is really going to freak when he finds out that Courtney is pregnant with his baby! _

Courtney's face lit up with joy. "You mean I'm going to be a mother!?" she said in disbelief. Then she looked up at Alcazar, "We're going to be parents!" she squealed.

"Yes, my dear we are." said Alcazar. "But, first I have to get you home so that you can recover from your injuries." Alcazar then turned to the doctor, "I can take her home now, right?"

"Yes you can," the doctor said. "But I want you to bring her back in about a week to get a check-up so that we are sure that there was no other damage to her or her baby."

"Alright doctor, I will." Alcazar said as the doctor turned to leave the room. He then turned to Courtney, "Come on, Sweetheart, let's get going, you need your rest."

Courtney just smiled as Alcazar showed his concern for her. _He really does love me._ "Okay, Sweetheart!" she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's hospital room

Sonny gave her his 'I mean business' look and said, "No, Carly, you promised that as soon as you found out that I was okay, you would go home." He turned to Jason, "Make sure that she goes home."

Jason nodded, "Okay, but I'll be back in the morning. I have something to tell you."

"Okay, see you then." Sonny said as the gang left his room.

Once everyone was outside of the room Carly turned to Jason, "Come on Jase, can't I stay just a little while longer? I'm just worried about Sonny." Carly pleaded.

"No," Jason told Carly. "I told Sonny that I would make sure that you and Michael go home, and that's what I intend to do."

"Oh alright!" Carly mumbled in a defeated tone.

Everyone continued down the hall, except for Jason, who stopped by Courtney's door and looked in. He saw Alcazar holding Courtney's hand and became infuriated.

"Don't worry Jase," Carly soothed. "We'll get her back. We just have to give her time to remember us."

"God, I hate Alcazar. I didn't think that he would stoop so low. All I can say is that if he even tries to hurt Courtney…" Jason started.

"Look, Alcazar is not going to hurt Courtney. He needs her for leverage against you and Sonny." Carly then tugged on Jason's arm, "Come on let's go home now."

~~~~~~~~~~Courtney's hospital room

Alcazar wheeled the wheelchair over to the side of Courtney's bed and he was helping Courtney on it.

Courtney looked up at Alcazar and pouted, "I still don't understand why I can't just walk out of the hospital. It's not like I broke my legs or something."

"Doctor's orders." he said as he began to wheel her out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~Harbor View Towers 30 minutes later

Jason, Carly, and Michael just walked out of the elevator. Jason walked them over to Sonny's pent house, and he was just about to turn and leave to go to his own pent house, when Carly grabbed his arm.

"Look, Jase, try not to worry about Courtney too much. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm right across the hall." she said as she pulled Jason into a hug. Jason just nodded and he turned and went over to his own pent house.

Carly watched him as he went inside his pent house and then slammed the door shut. _Poor Jase, if only there was something that I could do to make him feel better._

A confused Michael looked up at Carly, "Mommy, why is Uncle Jason mad?"

Carly looked down at her red-headed son, "Well, honey, Aunt Courtney had to go away for a while, and Uncle Jason just wants to be with her."

"Well, why doesn't Aunt Courtney just come back to be with Uncle Jason?" Michael asked her.

"She will soon." she told Michael as she ushered him into the pent house.

Once they were in the pent house, Michael ran over to the couch and he jumped on it. "Come on mommy, let's play!"

"Michael, I think that it's time for you to go to bed." 

"Awww, come on mom! Can't we just play for a little while? Please!" Michael begged as he gave her his 'puppy-dog face'.

"That's not fair!" Carly giggled. "Not the puppy-dog face! Oh alright, I will play with you for a little while, but then you have to go to bed."

Michael smiled at Carly, "Yay! Come on mommy! Sit over here with me."

Carly walked over and sat down on the couch. After a while of playing with Michael, she jumped a little. 

"What's wrong mommy?" Michael looked at her in concern.

"Michael put your hand on my stomach!" Carly said excitedly. "The baby just kicked! Maybe it'll do it again."

Michael put his hand on Carly's stomach and a few seconds later the baby kicked again. "I felt the baby kick!" Michael exclaimed.

Carly smiled at her son. "Yeah, and I think it's telling you that you should go to bed now."

"Okay, I will. Goodnight mommy! Goodnight baby!" Michael said as he walked up the stairs and to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's apartment

"Lorenzo, I can walk you know!" Courtney giggled as Alcazar carried her into the apartment and over to one of the bedrooms. 

Alcazar was trying his best to get Courtney to believe that they were really married and in love with each other. _At least she doesn't remember much. Now I can tell her things about our 'marriage' and she won't even have the slightest clue that I am lying._ "Well, I know how much you like it when I carry you like this and try to be romantic." he whispered in her ear as he laid her down on the bed.

"Oh, Lorenzo, you are so good to me!" Courtney said as she went to reach up and give him a kiss.

__

Oh, God, what do I do now? Alcazar was just about to be pulled into a kiss when he put his index finger up to Courtney's lips and rested it there. "I don't think this is a good idea right now." Alcazar told her. "The doctor said that you need lots of rest, and I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Okay," Courtney pouted. Then she looked up at Alcazar with a mischievous grin, "I think that you should come and lay down with me."

"I don't think…" was all that he got out.

"Come on! You can't expect me to just lay in bed by myself all the time!" Courtney whined.

"Alright, I'll lay with you until you go to sleep."

"No! I want you to stay here and sleep. I want to wake up with you laying here beside me." Courtney told him.

"Okay," Alcazar said as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. He watched as Courtney looked at his well-toned abs.

After Alcazar slipped into the bed beside her, Courtney wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry to end it like that. I couldn't think of a better way to end it. So, what do you think? **REVIEW!!!** You have to tell me what you think and any ideas that you have for my story are welcome as well!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely with school and loads of other stuff, you all know how life is! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews!! You make me soooo happy!!

~~~~~~~~~~

After Alcazar slipped into the bed beside her, Courtney wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

She started to get comfortable and drift off to sleep, when suddenly she started to remember something. 

~~Courtney's flashback

Courtney saw herself laying in the arms of a man. This man had a hot body and was rubbing her back as she laid her head on his chest. He had well-developed muscles and his touch was full of love. 

"I promise you baby, when this is all over you and I will get married. It can be anywhere you want it and money is no object. I want you to be happy." the man said.

"I am happy, as long as I'm with you!" she answered. "I don't need a big, extravagant wedding. As long as I have you I don't care where we get married!"

"Well, whatever you want is fine. Anything for you!" he crooned. 

Courtney giggled as his mouth came down on hers and they met in a sweet kiss. 

~~end flash back

Courtney opened her eyes and looked around her. Alcazar had snuck out of the bed while Courtney had been sleeping, so she was left to sit alone and review what she had seen in her mind. "I was so happy. But who was I with? Was that Lorenzo? I'm not sure." she said to herself. 

Courtney tried to think back to the dream and focus on the man that she was with. "Mmmmm," she said as she definitely remembered the body, but she couldn't seem to see the face of the man. "Oh man!" she said just as Alcazar walked into the room.

"What is it honey?" Alcazar said in a concerned tone.

"Oh nothing, I think I remembered something from before I had the accident." Courtney answered.

Alcazar's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. "What did you remember?" he asked. 

Courtney thought about his question for a while, and she didn't know what to say to him. _Oh well, it was probably something from my past, right before Lorenzo and I got married. That has to be him in my dream. Who else could it be?_ "Oh, it wasn't much. I just remember us laying together and talking about how we were going to get married, but I guess it was just some of my old memories back before we got married." Courtney told him, convincing herself that it was her and Lorenzo.

"Oh that!" Alcazar said, relief rushing over him. "I remember that like it was yesterday. We were so in love. We couldn't wait to get married."

"Why did we? What was wrong?" Courtney asked him.

Alcazar just gave her a puzzled look.

"In the dream you said, 'I promise you baby, when this is all over you and I will get married.' When what is all over? I can't seem to remember everything, I couldn't even see your face in the dream."

Alcazar just smiled when she said that she couldn't see the face of the man in her dreams. "Well, honey it's kind of a long story. It all goes back to when we first met."

"It's not like I have anywhere to go, remember? The doctor ordered me on bed rest until my concussion is fully healed. So, you can tell me about it." Courtney reasoned with him.

"Okay, I will. Well… it all started when we first met. You were 18 and I was 23. You were working as a waitress in some low class diner, and I used to stop over there after work sometimes, and I would see you there. You were the most gorgeous girl that I had ever seen and I fell head over heels in love with you." Alcazar told her.

"Awww, you are so sweet!" Courtney giggled. 

"I can't help it, it's the truth." he said with a smile. "Anyway, I tried talking to you and at first you just ignored me. I think you were a little shy or something. But, eventually I got you to notice me when I sent you a dozen red roses on Valentine's Day, and you couldn't help but talk to me then. 

So, we started dating, saw a few movies and went out to dinner and stuff like that. Your mother found out that we had been dating and she went berserk. She couldn't believe that you had been seeing me in secret and she tried to make you dump me. After you refused to break up with me she tried to quilt you into it. 

She said things like, 'Baby you don't want to end up alone and pregnant do you? That's what he'll do to you. He is just going to use you for sex. Once he gets what he wants, he's going to leave you. I don't want that for you. You're too good for him, he's only going to leave you with a broken heart.'

We were in love and determined to be together, so you defied your mother, and she ended up kicking you out. Of course I felt responsible for you, so I asked you to live with me. After you moved in your mother started to cause problems for us. She got me fired from my job and you were our only source of income. 

Eventually things got out of hand and we moved here to Port Charles. I found a new job and then we got married. So, that's our story. Your mother was the reason that we couldn't get married when we wanted to." Alcazar finished.

"Oh, I see," Courtney said as she wrapped her arms around Alcazar and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What was that for?" Alcazar asked her.

Courtney smiled, "That's for loving me."

Alcazar felt a little stab of guilt. _If only she knew that everything that I've said to her is a bold-faced lie. I wonder what she'd think of me then._

Courtney gave Alcazar a seductive smile as she pressed her lips against his. At first Alcazar tried to struggle, but he felt something inside of him give in to her. 

They started kissing with more urgency and Alcazar was surprised to realize that his hands had been working on undoing the buttons to Courtney's shirt. Once the realization sunk in he jerked his hands off and pulled away from her kiss.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked confused.

Alcazar saw the hurt in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I don't think that this is a good idea. You just got out of the hospital and I don't want to hurt you."

"Your not going to-" was all that she got out before Alcazar put his finger to her lips.

"Don't argue with me, I know what's best for you." Alcazar said. "Now, I'm going to go into the kitchen and make us some breakfast. Don't you move a muscle."

Courtney was again left alone to her thoughts. She thought about how much Alcazar seemed to care for her. _He seems like such a nice guy. Hmmm, then why do I keep feeling that something he's telling me isn't true?_

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry this was so short and that there wasn't any scenes with Sonny and Carly. I just wanted to get this on ff.net because I didn't want you guys to lose interest with my story. Anyway, please review this! I really want to know what you guys think! As always, any suggestions are welcome!!


	14. Author's note

I'd like to apologize for the delay in writing another chapter. But unfortunately it will be delayed a little longer. In the beginning, it took so long because of school work and stuff. But now I have another reason why I can't. : ( Well, I just found out on Thursday that my dad is going to get sent over to Iraq. He's in the army reserves and he was called up to go. Anyway, I'm really upset about the whole deal, but now things are really hard on me and my family. I have to help my mom out more than I ever have, and take care of my two younger brothers. So, I don't know when I'll find the time to write another chapter to my story. I'll try to get one out before the end of the month, but I don't know how that's going to work out. I'm really sorry to those of you who have been reading my fic since the beginning and who have looked forward to an update. Please understand my situation, and be patient with me.

I love you guys and I appreciate those of you that will stick around until I find the time to write an update!

courtjasnluvr87


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I should be able to write more, now that I've gotten used to things without my dad around. Thanks again for all of the reviews!! They make me happy!

Oh, another thing, since you have all waited so long for this new chapter, I have made it a little longer than the rest of my chapters have been. 

~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's pent house

Carly and Michael had been sitting on the couch spending some quality time together when they heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it?" Carly yelled, a little afraid that it might be Scott Baldwin paying one of his surprise visits to her and her family.

"It's Jason"

Carly's face brightened up when she realized that her best friend was outside of her door. "Oh Jase! Come on in!!" she said, the delight evident in her voice.

"Hey Carly, how are you feeling?" Jason asked her. He was worried that Carly's ordeal with Alcazar would have an impact on her baby's health, and he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Stop worrying! I'm fine, Michael's fine, and the baby is fine! The only that could make my life any better right now would be if Sonny could come home from the hospital and be with us." Carly told Jason.

"Sonny can't come home now and you know that. He needs to stay in the hospital for at least a week until he can be released. His left leg needs to heal from the shot wound," Jason reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. Well, if I can't have Sonny home, then I want Courtney back," Carly pouted. "You can't just leave her with Alcazar, you know. Lord only knows what he's going to try to do to her." Carly looked up into Jason's eyes and pleaded with him, "Come on Jase, you've gotta do something to get her back."

"You're right," was all that Jason said before he turned and walked out of the pent house. He was determined to get Courtney back at any cost.

~~~~~~~~~~Alcazar's place

"Don't argue with me, I know what's best for you." Alcazar said. "Now, I'm going to go into the kitchen and make us some breakfast. Don't you move a muscle."

Courtney was again left alone to her thoughts. She thought about how much Alcazar seemed to care for her. _He seems like such a nice guy. Hmmm, then why do I keep feeling that something he's telling me isn't true?_

Courtney decided to brush aside her thoughts for the moment and go take a shower. She walked into the spacious bathroom, with nothing but her baby blue bathrobe on, and preceded to turn on the warm water to the shower. 

After waiting a few seconds for the water to warm up she stripped off her robe and stepped into the shower. She stood there with her head tilted back and let the warm water hit her satiny soft skin. She grabbed her Herbal Essence shampoo and washed her long blonde hair, thoroughly enjoying the wildflower scent that invaded her senses. Once Courtney was scrubbed clean, she reached for a towel and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body as she started to pat her hair dry. 

Courtney stood in front of the mirror and ran a brush through her hair. When she was in mid-stroke with her brush a memory came flooding back to her. 

**__**

She saw herself in a cute pink bikini, sitting on the beach of Sonny's island in the arms of a well-muscled man, watching the sun set on the horizon. 

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Courtney said to the mystery man with a huge grin on her face. "I'm so glad that we decided to take a break from everything and come to the island together!"

"Me too," the man said. "I love you Courtney, with all my heart."

Courtney then turned to look at this man who had just declared his love for her. "I love you too, Jason!" she said as the two leaned in for a long passionate kiss.

All of a sudden Courtney could see the mystery man's face clearly, and to her surprise it wasn't Lorenzo's.****It was the man that had come into her hospital room a couple of days ago, and had pleaded for her not to go home with Lorenzo.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in the kitchen with Alcazar

Alcazar was busy trying to fry up some eggs, pancakes, and toast. He was going all out to try and impress Courtney. He figured that if he could show Courtney a nice side of him while she was still suffering from amnesia, maybe by the time that she came around, she would chose to stay with him instead of going back to Jason.

"Of course she would want to stay with me, who wouldn't?" Alcazar said to himself. "After all, why would she want to settle for a second rate hit man when she could have me instead?"

With that snide remark the door to Alcazar's apartment burst open to reveal a very pissed off Jason. "Where is she? Tell me now!" he growled as he grabbed Alcazar by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

Alcazar gave Jason one of his smirks, "Take it easy! What's wrong? Can't stand a little competition? Are you afraid that Courtney loves me and not you? Huh?"

"Where is she?!" Jason repeated as he pressed Alcazar into the wall even more.

~~~~~~~~~~In the bathroom with Courtney

Courtney couldn't believe it. Lorenzo had been lying to her this whole time! She began to wonder if a word that he had said to her was true. Courtney decided that she would deal with her newfound memory and Lorenzo later, that is after she finished brushing her hair, and was actually dressed to do so.

She finished brushing her hair and then walked into the room where she recalled that she had tried to seduce Lorenzo. She put a hand over her mouth as she felt as if she was going to be sick. 

Taking a few breaths and telling herself to calm down, and she lost the bit of nausea that had come over her. She just couldn't believe that for the last couple of days, she had been in the same room and even kissed the man who had obviously been lying to her from the beginning. 

As she moved to the closet to pick out an outfit to wear for the day, she head a clatter in the kitchen. With nothing but a towel wrapped around her slender body, she walked closer to the door and opened it up a crack so that she could hear what was going on. 

Courtney was surprised to hear to male voices in the kitchen, instead of just Lorenzo. The two voices seemed to be arguing, and at the sound of the other man's voice, Courtney got an urge to run up to whoever it was and beg him to take her away from this place. But, remembering that she was in nothing but a towel, she walked back over to the closet, picked out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and proceeded to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~In the kitchen

Alcazar just smirked at Jason as he was being held up against the wall. "Courtney is sleeping in the bed over in that room," he said as he nodded his head towards the room where Courtney was at the moment dressing. "In the bad that we just made sweet, sweet love in," Alcazar said with a huge grin on his face. Alcazar's lie had the effect on Jason that he had hoped it would. 

"You're lying," Jason said as his grip on Alcazar began to lessen. A part of him believed Alcazar, after all Courtney did believe that she was married to the piece of shit that stood before him. But another part of him didn't want to accept the fact that Courtney, even without her memory of himself and their love, would sleep with anyone other than himself.

Alcazar saw the internal battle going on within Jason as he looked into the eyes of the hit man. He quickly swept his eyes across the kitchen counter and smiled when his eyes landed on a rather sharp knife that he had used to cut up the peppers that he had planned on using in the omelet that he was going to make Courtney.

Alcazar flashed Jason one of his cocky smiles, "What's the matter Morgan? Don't you believe me? Oh, you should. She was amazing! I understand why you would be willing to fight to get her back. Mmmm, she definitely knows how to please a man!" 

Before Jason had a chance to react to what Alcazar had said and tighten his grip, Alcazar had slipped out of the pin that Jason had him. Alcazar didn't waste any time as he dove for the knife that was on the counter and he turned on Jason with it.

"And I thought that you were supposed to be the almighty hit man Jason! Ha! I guess not!" Alcazar sneered. 

Alcazar's cockiness angered Jason, along with the claims that he had slept with his only love, Courtney. Jason stuck his hand inside his leather jacket and pulled out his gun.

Jason was about to shoot Alcazar in the head and end the asshole's pathetic life, when Courtney, now fully clothed, came out of the one room that Alcazar had pointed to, yelled out in surprise, "Jason?"

Courtney proved to be the distraction that Alcazar had needed, because as soon as Jason turned to look at Courtney, he lunged at Jason and stabbed him in his shooting arm. Once Jason had been stabbed, the gun that he was holding flew out of his hand and slid past Alcazar.

The shock and pain of being stabbed stunned Jason for a few seconds as he let his body lean against the wall and then slide to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Courtney screamed as she ran over to where Alcazar was standing over Jason, with a bloody knife in his hand. Courtney didn't want to risk getting hurt herself, so she decided that she would play it out like things were before she got some of her memories back.

"Lorenzo, are you okay?" Courtney asked in a concerned tone of voice while she looked over into Jason's eyes and nodded at him as if to say that everything was going to be alright. 

With his back still to Courtney, Alcazar answered her. "Yes, I'm fine, Love. I was lucky enough to have been using this knife to make you an omelet when this goon broke into our home,"

Courtney crept a little closer up behind Alcazar, preparing to get a hold of Jason's gun when Alcazar began to turn around to face Courtney.

"You slimy son of a bitch!" Jason yelled from the floor to draw Alcazar's attention back towards himself and away from Courtney. 

Relief flooded over Courtney as she picked up the gun as soundlessly as possible, and stood up behind Alcazar.

"What's wrong?" Alcazar said in mock concern. "Does your arm hurt?" After Alcazar made his nasty little comment he began to chuckle.

"You know," Courtney said to Alcazar, "You are a sick son of a bitch!"

Alcazar, a little surprised with Courtney's statement, turned around only to be surprised even more to see Courtney pointing a gun right at him. "Courtney, Honey, what's wrong?" Alcazar crooned.

"Yuck! Don't ever call me honey again! You lied to me!" she screamed, her grip on the gun getting even tighter. "You told me we were married! You told me that stupid story about how much we were in love and how we couldn't wait to be married! You lied every second we were together!"

Alcazar was puzzled. He just stood there dumbfounded until he realized that she must have her memory back. "I didn't lie to you! I do love you!"

"Shut up!" both Courtney and Jason said at the same time.

Courtney looked down at Jason, "Can you stand up? Do you need any help?"

"No, I can do it fine by myself. It was only my arm that got stabbed," Jason answered her as he stood up.

"Drop the knife," Courtney said to Alcazar and he did as he was told. At the moment Courtney was so angry that she was even scaring Jason with the look that was on her face.

Once Alcazar had dropped the knife Jason walked past him and jammed his elbow into Alcazar's face, causing Alcazar to go unconscious and his nose to start spurting blood.

"Jason," Courtney whispered, "Don't kill him."

Pain filled Jason as he realized that Courtney may really have feelings for Alcazar. 

Courtney saw the pain in Jason's eyes, "No, I don't have feelings for him," she told him straight up. "It's a long story, and I'll be happy to tell you as soon as you get me out of this place."

Jason had a million questions that he wanted to ask her at the moment, but he decided that he could wait until he had her home and in his arms again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, what did you think? I know there wasn't any real good Journey scenes and all, but there will be soon, trust me! Again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I should be updating pretty regularly now that I've gotten used to things at home. Please review and tell me what you think about this! **REVIEW!!! **And as always, any ideas for my story are welcome as well!!


End file.
